


Fear the Swarm

by WindwiseWords



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Implied abuse, Leadership, Mass Exodus, Mentioned Abuse, Minicon Power, New Structure, Political Alliances, Sparkplug Being a Leader, Swarm, unusual behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: A mass Exodus of minicons to Xenogen's Pet Run has the entire city grinding to a halt to shelter on rooftops. What do the minis want? Freedom and equality!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it has been quite a while! I still live, still write, but college kills. Here's a piece on the little guys that Xenogen residents often forget until they're seen en mass. Fear the Swarm!

It started with just the Minicons in the main portion of Xenogen, a park known as the Pet Run for those that had mechanimals or regular pets. It provided a space to exercise the animals. But today the minicons began to swarm over from bordering sectors, then sectors that were adjacent to those, and finally a steady river of small bots came in from all over the city to the singular park.

Naturally someone reported the incident to Optimus Prime, complaining that the minicons had no respect for rules or traffic violations the migration caused. Though the report was anonymous, it rang of Ultra Magnus. The leader stepped out onto the roof of his building, eyes widening in shock.

Sparkplug stood on a box at the front of the Pet Run, three trines of other combining minicons around him, and surprisingly Leader-One next to him. Everyone else sat in rows, chaotic in design but effective. Much like the minis themselves. Optimus attempted to com his minicon but Sparkplug actually blocked the call. Were it anyone else he’d be angry or annoyed, but this time it just concerned him.

From the looks of the mass exodus out of the minicon village, it appeared literally every bot of that class attended this unscheduled meeting. Many larger mechs took shelter on buildings’ roofs or clung to the side of cement walls. Seekers filled the sky, and from a distance, Optimus swore Rewind stood on his balcony filming the entire event. A good idea, for historical and liability reasons.

 

It took three hours for the minicons to finally settle down in the run, all sitting and conversing in a chorus of beeping and clicking. The aura they created together projected agitation and aggression, worrying Prowl and Ultra Magnus about some kind of coup.

“Prime! What in Primus’ name is going on here?” Starscream, who stared out of the science wing of the Medical Sector. “Three of our subjects just abandoned the experiment for this little parade!”

“I do not know, Starscream. My minicon is refusing my com calls.”

“Mine as well…” A concerned growl in the scratch voice. “I think you’d best get down there. They seemed to be waiting, I can feel it in my wings.”

Ratchet denied the legitimacy of seekers’ abilities to sense emotions through their wings, but Optimus Prime knew better. Cutting off the com call, Optimus made his way down the side of the building before walking off for the Run.

As he approached the usually beloved leader found many angry clicks thrown in his direction before Sparkplug called them off with a sharp chirp of his own and waved his partner forward. A delicate task of stepping around and through the throng of minicons took several minutes, but Optimus Prime found himself before the entire population of agitated minicons. Were it not for Sparkplug keeping them at bay, Optimus would have felt a need to charge weapons.

“Sparkplug, I respect your position as leader of these minicons, but you have disrupted the entire city by calling them here. I would appreciate an explanation.” The small yellow bot reached up like a sparkling demanding to be held, and Optimus Prime offered his palm. The little mech climbed up and ran up the leader’s arm to stand on his shoulder, chirping a whisper into his audial directly.

The words made the great, stoic leader recoil, causing many of the minis to silence and even more shock to the watching mechs around the swarm. Optimus looked down to Leader-One, who nodded and looked away.

Optimus took but a moment to compose himself, then addressed the bots around them. “It has been brought to my attention that many of the Decepticon-owned minicons are reporting abuse and discrimination. This is their way of bringing attention to the fact that the minicons are formally declaring themselves a separate faction from both Autobots, and Decepticons.”

Sparkplug nodded and crossed his arms, and the minicons began to cheer and clap. The mechs around the area looked between happy and slagged off. Sparkplug raised his hand for silence, and then began to beep and chirp, addressing not only his people but his partner’s people. Starscream landed nearby, listening with a cocked head intently.

“An allegiance to all Cybertronians?” The screechy voice rang out, then went quiet. He chuckled and nodded slowly. “I suppose as long as my minicons decide to stay by my side, I could return the gesture.” The three minicons that Starscream claimed as his flew over and circled him before landing all over his body, prompting several aggressive outbursts that the seeker would never go through with.

Optimus Prime looked at his little partner who stared back, eyes shining determinedly. “If you feel this is the best for your people—“A few beeps. “And mine, then you have the right to declare that as the Decepticons declared to keep their faction.”

The roar of happy minicons was deafening, and soon they all scattered to rush to their masters. Notably some went to new master, and Optimus took careful note of what mechs the minicons avoided. To his surprise, most mechs he’d assume to be rather aggressive with their minis were not, and more quiet ‘cons were avoided.

Leader-One hesitantly began to sneak off, but Sparkplug pointed and chirped, asking Optimus to pick him up. The Prime smiled a bit and did as asked, gently putting the other minicon on his shoulder. “You are welcome to a secondary position according to Sparkplug. I think you would be a particularly good fit.”

Leader-One pointed at himself, and one could hear the chirped ‘me?’ in his voice before he ran over to hide behind a big finger. Sparkplug coaxed him out and nudged him over toward Optimus’ palm, giving a thumbs up.

As the minicons redistributed themselves, Fortress Maximus ended up with a pack of rather big minicon seekers. They orbited him in a ring, and the big warden gave a booming laugh as they perched on him like birds. It reasoned the large gentle giant could use the minis for every-day tasks, and treated them well.

“I hope this does not mean you want your own office, Sparkplug. I rather enjoy your company.” Optimus chuckled softly, and the minicon hugged his thumb affectionately. He only did this to protect his people, but served his Prime graciously.

Once new bonds were established, minicons deciding whether they wanted a master or not finished, and the order of affairs of mechs that lost their minicons questioned, the swarm began to disperse just as fiercely as it came in. Mechs none to small found themselves swept into the river of minis, deposited along a street like a leaf on the bank of a river. In mass the minicons were to be feared for sure.

The ensuing party lasted for seventy two hours, and Optimus Prime declared a holiday in celebration of the minicons’ newfound freedom, as well as to put off accidents from mechs falling asleep on the job. The Prime could only smile as sixteen requests for noise restrictions poured into his desk, Sparkplug reading them over and smiling back. Business as usual for the pair.


End file.
